


The Night We Met

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A New Start, Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam calls him Takashi, Adam-Centric, Adam/Shiro (Voltron) Reunion, Fluff, Kerberos Mission, Little bit of angst though, M/M, Memories, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Set in season 7, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, actual communication!, heartwarming talks, it's just so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: When he had first been told that Takashi Shirogane had survived the supposed failure on the Kerberos mission, Adam hadn’t believed them. His disbelief had eventually made way for grief, and Adam had continued with his life the best he could.But now as the man he once loved, and still loved, stood in front of him once again; he realised that he had to confront his feelings sooner or later.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaihongHoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaihongHoshi/gifts).



When he had first been told that Takashi Shirogane had survived the supposed failure on the Kerberos mission, Adam hadn’t been sure how to feel. He had half wanted to lash out at his former instructors. He hadn’t believed them. He hadn’t _wanted_ to believe them.

After all, how could he believe them when he had taken the time to grieve and mourn over a man that would never come home again. They may have split over the Kerberos mission but that hadn’t changed the fact that Adam still loved Takashi Shirogane. That love was never going to go away. So, yes, he had taken it hard when Sam Holt had told him that he was still alive, mainly because all those bottled up feelings had come to the forefront of his mind.

And now, Takashi Shirogane was alive and breathing in front of him and Adam was not entirely sure how to feel as he looked at the man standing in front of him. His right arm was missing, and he desperately wanted to know why it was missing. He wanted to know everything about his time in space but wasn’t sure whether it was his place to know anymore. After all, he had been the one to end their relationship. He had been the one to make Takashi choose between their relationship and his dream.

_Takashi could want nothing to do with him._

“Takashi?” He says quietly, not knowing if he would even hear him. Did Adam want him to hear? He wasn’t sure but the bare spot on left hand was beginning to burn with such intensity that he no longer felt he could ignore his heart’s true feelings.

He wanted to talk to him.

It was fine if Takashi didn’t feel the same. It was fine if he had moved on and no longer cared for Adam. It had been six years after all.

No, all Adam wanted was a chance to apologise for the breakup and the manner in which he had made Takashi choose. He wanted to be able to apologise and maybe become friends again.

Too long had he missed the familiar comfort of Takashi Shirogane.

“Takashi.” He says it a little louder this time and notices that Keith lifts his head a little, while Takashi still hadn’t seemed to hear. Adam had forgotten that he hadn’t been the only one torn up by Takashi’s apparent ‘death’. And the instant he remembers holding Keith as the younger boy cried after the announcement, is the instant that he feels bad for not doing more to help him stay within the Garrison. It was something he hadn’t thought of in six years, but the guilt still weighed heavily on him.

“Shiro, there’s someone that I think wants to see you.” Adam blinks as he hears Keith’s voice, surprised that it was deeper than he remembered, but he keeps his eyes focused on Takashi. It was like it happened in slow motion. Takashi’s eyes met his over the rest of the Voltron Paladin’s heads and then he was walking towards him.

_And Adam didn’t know what to do._

He hadn’t ever been in a scenario where Takashi was the one making the first move. Adam had been the one to start their relationship all those years ago when all they did was share a dorm room. Adam had been the one to propose with a bouquet of cherry blossoms and the ring hidden inside them. Both times he had left Takashi flustered and unable to voice his happiness in anything other than hurried nods and flushed cheeks.

“Adam.” His voice is still as Adam remembered it, and it takes most of his composure not to break down right then and there.

_Takashi was real and alive in front of him._

“Takashi.” Adam says and offers him his hand to shake as Iverson had. He is instead pleasantly surprised when the other man forgoes the handshake entirely and pulls him into a tight one-armed hug. “Do you want to go inside and get a coffee?” He manages to ask when he feels Takashi’s hand rest comfortably on his hip, just like he used to.

“Please. Aliens are advanced but apparently don’t believe in caffeine.” They both share a grin at that. Familiar memories of how much of a caffeine addict Shiro was playing on both of their minds as Adam led him to their old lounge. He could manage coffee without making a fool of himself, right?

 

***

“Wait, so you died Takashi?!” Adam had promised Shiro that he wouldn’t get mad at him as Shiro explained what had happened the past six years and that he would start calling him Shiro instead of Takashi. A habit that was hard to break and a promise that had gone entirely out the window when he heard that the man he loved had died in space. He could only just handle listening to how he had lost his arm. But the fact he had died? That was an entirely different story.

“Yes.” He says bluntly before starting to work through something in his head. Adam can practically see the cogs turning in his head. “Technically twice.” He adds before nonchalantly taking a sip of his coffee.

“You died twice?” He just stares at the man sat on the couch next to him as he hears that. He didn’t even know where to start with how mad he was about that. _“How?_ ”

“First time due to a space warlord overloading my lion with quintessence and the second time technically due to Keith killing an evil clone of me because I nearly killed him. He still has the scar from it”

“I take it back. I think I’m done knowing about your time space.” Adam finally says after staring at Shiro in disbelief for a solid two minutes. He couldn’t believe how Shiro treat the entire thing like it was the most unimportant thing. He had died twice, one of which had been from one of his close friends.

“Oh, so you can manage extreme flight patterns and complicated blue prints but the six year space timeline is too much for you?” Adam knows that Shiro is joking. He can see it on the other man’s face as plain as day. It wasn’t the fact that it was complicated that was tripping up Adam. It was the fact that he still cared so much for Shiro and that he had died. Twice.

“No, it’s just…” Adam starts before putting his coffee down on the table in front of him as he struggles to find the words to convey what he was feeling. “Look we broke up because we were both so certain your illness was going to kill you, and then I find out not only are you cured of that, but that you died twice anyway.”

“Adam…” He recognises that tone. He knows that Shiro doesn’t want to hear his concern about his health or about him. He knows that he just wanted to be treated like a normal person, but he can’t do it. He needs him to know that he cared for him and that he was sorry for how he acted before Kerberos. He needs to try and mend that bridge between them.

“Takashi, you died twice and if you had stayed dead the last memory you would have had of me is me telling you to choose between your dream and me.” Adam gingerly touches Shiro’s hand as he talks and is surprised when the other man takes the step to lace their fingers together once again. “I shouldn’t have done that. I was selfish to make you try and choose. I should have just supported your decision.”

“That means a lot to hear, it really does Adam, but you talk like I don’t want a relationship between us anymore.” Shiro’s voice is soft, and bears almost the faintest hint of teasing when he talks about their relationship. It’s something that makes Adam lean back into the couch a little embarrassed as he considers his words. “Because I never stopped thinking about you. You were always there in the back of my mind. When I fought in the arena, and when we first realised we needed to come back to Earth. You were always there.”

“I’ve known you were still alive for four years, I’ve known what I’ve wanted to say for four years and in my head; you never want me back.”

“What did I use to tell you about getting stuck in your head?” He asks as he watches the other man look up slowly, a slight flush against both of their cheeks.

“That it’s usually wrong.”

“Exactly.” Shiro murmured before gently pressing his lips to Adam’s. It’s an action that they both melt back into with ease, the pain of being apart over the last six years melting away. “If you would have me back, I’d gladly start over with you.”

“I don’t think I’d be opposed to that, but let’s wait until Sendak’s defeated before we make a final decision on that.” Adam says before giving Shiro’s hand a quick squeeze. His brain still giddy over the kiss that Shiro had initiated and the fact that Shiro had asked him out this time.

“You always were the smart one.” The other man says with such a hearty laugh that Adam can’t help but join in. He could scold Shiro later for teasing him. Right now all he wanted to do was just sit in comfortable silence with a man he never thought he would see again.

 


End file.
